Missed Opportunities
by FriendsToLoversContest
Summary: 'It was a pretty romantic setting, if you overlooked the fact that your best friend didn't know you were in love with him, and your dad was in the woods relieving himself.' Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were six years old. As they approach a new chapter in life, who will be brave enough to make the first move before it's too late?


**Friends to Lovers Contest**

**Title: **Missed Opportunities

**Summary: **'It was a pretty romantic setting, if you overlooked the fact that your best friend didn't know you were in love with him, and your dad was in the woods relieving himself.' - Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were six years old. As they approach a new chapter in life, who will be brave enough to make the first move, before it's too late?

**Pairing: **Edward/ Bella

**Rating: **M

**Prompt: **#3 The One With the Princess Leia Fantasy

**Word Count: **4500

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Four eyes! Four eyes!"

"Waiting for a flood, Smella?"

"Why don't you have a mom?"

"What is wrong with you?"

Bella Swan stood shaking on the playground trying not to cry. She knew if she started crying it would only fuel the fire for the bullies. She'd been listening to their taunts for two years now, but it never got easier. Ever since her mom had walked out on her and her dad, it had only gotten worse. Bella was just about to go hide in the library when she heard scuffling and shouting behind her.

"Ouch, I'm gonna tell!"

"Why are you so angry? We're just picking on her!"

"What are you, her boyfriend or something?"

"Oooohhh! Smella's got a boyfriend!"

Bella stood speechless, while a kid she didn't recognize came roaring to her defense. He was tall for a first grader. He had red hair and freckles, he wore glasses and was the cutest boy Bella had ever seen. Before she had a chance to thank the newcomer, Ms. Webber had broken the group up and called for her class to line up. Recess was over and Bella spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about the freckle-faced boy that dared to speak up for her.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

"Why do we have to watch this again? We've seen it a million times, plus you have the poster of Princess Leia in that stupid bikini in your room. I know that's the only reason _Return of the Jedi_ is your favorite."

"Uhh huh, and if I let you pick the movie, we'll be watching _10 Things I Hate About You, _again. No deal, Swan."

"I'll write your lit paper that's due next week. I know you haven't started on it yet, much less read the book."

"Ha, I have started on the paper, sort of. Still no deal."

"Fine. We can watch your fantasy girl movie again."

Bella's comment immediately made the tips of Edward's ears and cheeks turn a deep pink. As a sixteen-year-old male with zero control over his body's reactions, he would prefer his best friend not to mention fantasies of any sort.

Bella and Edward had been inseparable since he moved to Forks, the winter of first grade. He had never given much thought to the fact that his best friend was a girl. She was just Bella to him. However, this past summer, Bella traded in her one piece swimsuit for a bikini. His once skinny and shapeless best friend now had breasts and curves. For the first time in his life, Edward had a Bella-induced boner.

That night, Edward lay awake in bed, trying to get the image of Bella out of his mind with no success. He was no stranger to self-love, and most of his fantasies revolved around Princess Leia and that damn gold bikini, but that night, every time he closed his eyes he saw a different brunette wearing a blue two-piece. When did Bella get breasts? They weren't huge or anything, but they were nice and perky. This led Edward to wonder what color her nipples were, which caused him to groan in frustrated arousal. Was he really about to jerk off thinking about his best friend? After a few quick strokes, Edward came in his hand. It was the most powerful orgasm of his life.

That was the first night Edward fantasized about Bella Swan.

* * *

Bella was starting to notice Edward's awkward behavior around her. She had always been very affectionate with him, but lately if she hugged him, he tensed up or pulled away completely. After she mentioned his fantasy lover on Friday night, he suddenly claimed he didn't feel very well and was going to head home. Bella tried so hard to keep her feelings to herself, but he must have picked up on it. She had always had a crush on Edward, ever since the day he came to her rescue in the playground all those years ago. She'd always been able to tamp her feelings down; his friendship was worth too much to her. Bella couldn't risk telling him she wanted more, and him not feeling the same way. Besides, there was no way Edward would be attracted to her, she was just 'Swan' to him. His gangly and awkward best friend.

Over the summer, there were a few instances when Bella thought Edward might see her as something more. She could have sworn he was checking her out the first time she wore the bikini in front of him, but she chalked that up to his shock at seeing her in something other than a snarky t-shirt and jeans. She would never admit she bought it with him in mind, especially when the salesgirl guaranteed her it would turn heads. _Probably in the opposite direction_. _Bitch probably worked on commission_. For now, Bella would keep her growing feelings for Edward to herself. She'd never been brave, and she couldn't risk losing his friendship.

* * *

Since the night of the movie fiasco, when Edward had to fake an illness and flee Bella's house, his feelings for her had only intensified. This was obviously not just a crush that was going to pass. Every time he looked at her, he wanted to tell her how beautiful he thought she was. He wanted to touch her face to see if the skin was as soft as it looked. Her long dark hair tortured him constantly. For one thing, it often hid her face, which was completely unacceptable to him. Edward longed to push it behind her ear, or fist the mahogany strands in his hands as he kissed her.

And my God, had she always smelled so good? He snooped around in her bathroom one day after school, but only found drugstore brand shampoo and body wash in her shower. Was it possible that her natural scent could be this appealing? Edward felt like he was losing his mind. He seriously needed to either man up, and tell Bella his feelings had changed, or get a grip. Bella was starting to notice his odd behavior.

"EDWARD! Jeez, where did you go? I called your name three times."

"What? Oh, um, I'm sorry. Just tired I guess. What did you say?"

"I was saying, I couldn't believe Mike Newton asked me to the Valentine's Dance. He hasn't spoken to me since elementary school. I think he must be desperate since him and Jessica broke up."

Edward tried to keep his emotions in check, but his voice betrayed him, and even he could hear the panic when he asked Bella what she said to Mike.

"What did you say? You're not going with him are you? Bella, he's a crap weasel!"

"Of course I'm not going with him. For one thing, I don't dance. And I've heard all about where his mouth and various other appendages have been. No, thank you."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief just as an idea occurred to him. He could ask Bella to the dance. This could be his chance to tell her he wanted to be more than just her dorky best friend. He didn't want to just blurt it out, though. He needed to think of what to say. And shouldn't he bring flowers? His sister Rosalie always got pissed when her boyfriend Emmett showed up without flowers. His sister _was_ kind of a bitch though, so maybe he shouldn't go by her expectations. Bella was nothing like Rosalie. Rose and her best friend, Alice, were extremely high maintenance. He honestly felt bad for their boyfriends, Emmett and Jasper. They seemed like decent guys, and those chicks were a handful.

Edward realized he had spaced out again, but Bella didn't seem to notice. She was typing furiously on her phone, and not paying any attention to him. She was probably tweeting about _Game of Thrones_. She was a huge fan of the show, and a dedicated member of the fandom on Twitter. Edward had to smile at the memory of discovering Bella's naughty stash of _Game of Thrones_ fanfiction, stored on her laptop. It secretly thrilled him that she enjoyed reading erotica, even if she'd never admit it.

Edward was about to call it a night, needing to head home and practice what he wanted to say to Bella when he made his declaration of love. He was just about to pack up when Charlie came upstairs. Since Edward and Bella had been friends since they were six, Charlie had never questioned their platonic relationship, and had always allowed Edward in Bella's room. Edward made a mental note to keep Charlie out of the loop once he and Bella was officially a couple. Well, if she felt the same way, that is.

"Bells, Edward, you getting your homework done?"

"Hi Dad, yeah we're almost finished. Did you see the plate I left in the oven for you?"

"Sure did. Got it warming up now. I wanted to see what you kids had planned for next weekend. The weather is supposed to be really nice, and we haven't been camping in a while."

Edward suppressed a groan and looked to Bella for guidance. They hated camping with Charlie, but neither had the heart to tell him this. They both suffered in silence, while pretending to enjoy fishing and roughing it as much as Charlie did.

Bella forced a smile and said, "Yeah Dad, that sounds like fun. We need to be home early though."

Edward's heart rate picked up. Was Bella planning to go to the dance with somebody other than Mike? She had only mentioned him asking, but that didn't mean another guy hadn't as well. His hands involuntarily clenched into fists and he was starting to sweat.

"Why do you need to be home early? You kids never go to those dances."

Bella scoffed at her dad. "Of course we're not going to the dance. The _Game of Thrones_ season premier is Sunday night. I need to get my homework and laundry done before then."

While it wasn't as bad as Edward feared, he was still heartbroken. No, Bella wasn't going to the dance with another guy; it appeared she wasn't interested in going at all.

At least they would be together on Valentine's Day. Maybe he could talk to her that weekend while Charlie fished. This thought led to thoughts of him sneaking into her tent, which caused his dick to harden. A boner in front of Bella was embarrassing enough. He did not need Charlie to notice _that_. Edward quickly said his goodnights, and headed home to handle the growing situation in his jeans.

* * *

Valentine's weekend passed with neither Edward or Bella confessing their feelings, however Bella felt certain Edward was about to tell her something important, when Charlie completely ruined the moment.

It was late afternoon, and the sun was starting to set. A pretty romantic setting, if you overlooked the fact that your best friend didn't know you were in love with him, and your dad was in the woods relieving himself.

Bella and Edward were sitting on some driftwood in front of the fire. Even with the fire, it was still cold and they were sharing a blanket. Bella's hand was twitching. She wanted to hold Edward's in hers so badly. Best friends could hold hands, right? Her smaller hand inched towards his larger one, and their pinky fingers brushed. The contact sent a jolt of electricity through her, that bolstered her courage. She took his hand in hers and he immediately gave it a squeeze.

Edward felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Bella was holding his hand! _She _was holding _his_ hand! He was opening his mouth to tell her how nice it felt, when Charlie emerged from the woods carrying a roll of Charmin, and just like that the moment was over.

* * *

Time seemed to be moving in fast forward. Winter turned into spring, and spring quickly brought with it summer and the end of their junior year. Bella and Edward had both taken part-time jobs for the summer to make a little extra money. Edward was working at the hospital, where his father was Chief of Staff. Carlisle was pushing Edward towards a career in medicine, but the field held little interest to him. He had always looked up to Charlie so much. When he was kid he thought the police chief's uniform was the coolest thing ever. Edward wanted to be a police officer, and was researching a degree in criminal justice. He had the utmost respect for his father, but medicine just wasn't for him.

Bella was working at the Forks Public Library. While Edward was less than enthused with his summer job, Bella's was a perfect fit. She loved books and spent countless hours reading, and on top of that was also a closet fanfiction reader and writer. She almost shit her pants when Edward found her stories on her laptop. Thankfully, he thought she was just reading them; another awkward moment between them pushed under the rug.

Even though she knew it would be nearly impossible to make a living right away, her dream was becoming a writer. She was leaning towards a teaching degree, but feared her shy and quiet nature would make it difficult. While speaking out loud was hard for her, she had a true talent for writing. She hoped one day she would gather the courage to let someone see it.

The male lead in all her stories was based entirely on Edward. He was no longer the red haired, freckle-faced boy from their childhood. He was tall and lean, but not gangly. His ginger hair had darkened to a medium brown with copper highlights. He was so handsome, heartbreakingly so. On this quiet day in the library, Bella was having a difficult time focusing on anything other than thoughts of Edward. What would it be like to kiss him? Bella had never been kissed, and suddenly wondered if Edward had. He was a gorgeous seventeen-year-old boy, getting constant attention from all the girls at school. He never seemed to notice them, but Bella worried this was for her benefit.

They spent most of their time together, but it was possible, and probable that Edward had rounded a few bases. At least had a kiss or two. This thought made Bella tear up at her desk. Edward was so beautiful inside and out, and it hurt Bella to think she would never know him as more than a friend. Next year they would go to college, and this thought terrified her. Edward's parents wanted him to go to an Ivy League school on the East Coast. Even if Bella could get into an Ivy League school, there was no way she could afford it. Charlie had a small amount set aside for her college education. It was enough money to get her through two years at Peninsula College, provided she worked part time, and lived at home.

The reality of their pending separation weighed heavily on her. Without Bella as his constant shadow, Edward would meet someone. He would fall in love and get married. He would start a life that didn't include his homely and shy best friend. Bella left work early that day. She went home and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Edward, unbeknownst of the angst plaguing Bella, was spending another day at the hospital dodging that skank, Tanya. He made the mistake of being polite to her, since they were going to spend the summer doing research for his father. Tanya took Edward's small token of friendliness and tried to turn it into something sexual. She found excuses to touch him constantly, and had no regard for his personal space. She dressed like Miley Cyrus and her perfume made his head hurt. No, Tanya did not understand subtle, and even though their parents were friends, it was glaringly obvious Edward was going to have to be rude to her.

While Edward would love for someone to touch his dick other than himself, he didn't want Tanya's claws anywhere near it. Her manly hands looked like they might even pull it off. He lamented once again about being a seventeen-year-old that had never even kissed a girl, but only one pair of lips held any interest to him. Rage welled up inside him at the thought of some asshat touching Bella. She was beautiful, and Edward noticed the way those clowns at school checked her out. His time was running out. Eventually Bella was going to say 'yes' when asked on a date. It was time to grow a pair and make his move. But what if she didn't feel the same? Would he ruin their friendship? If she turned him down, and they were unable to move past the awkwardness of it, Edward didn't think he would survive it.

He had a tough decision to make. Would it be worse to see Bella with another guy, or lose her altogether? At this point, he honestly didn't know which would be harder to bear.

The summer passed quickly, and they were once again registering in the office at Forks High. Edward and Bella were both more than a little sad that it would be their last year in school together. While they mostly avoided the topic of their nearing separation, it was always at the forefront of both their minds.

Senior year turned into a whirlwind of college applications and touring schools on the East Coast. Edward was visiting schools, and Bella tagged along at his insistence. He wouldn't leave her unattended in Forks, lest that vulture Mike Newton try to sweep in. That douche continued to flirt with Bella like Edward wasn't even there. Unacceptable. What a douchecanoe.

On their trip to Dartmouth, Edward again begged Bella to consider applying there. Bella just rolled her eyes at him. There was no way she could afford it, and the loans would take her entire salary once she graduated. By then, he would have full access to his trust fund, but Bella almost took his head off when he offered to pay off her suggestion went over like a lead balloon, and Edward wisely stayed quiet on the subject after that.

By the spring, Edward was really feeling the pressure from his parents to choose a college and confirm pre-med as his major. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his parents, but the constant pushing on their part boiled over one night. Edward adamantly refused to attend school across the country. He had regretfully accepted that he and Bella would attend different colleges, but he would not accept moving three thousand miles away from her. His parents finally listened to him when he threatened to skip college altogether, and go straight to the police academy after graduation. The fancy college had always been their dream, not his. Edward understood the importance of earning a degree and his parents eventually accepted that he could obtain one staying in Washington.

Bella applied to the University of Washington and was accepted as well. With the money Charlie had saved, and the stipend of scholarship money she was awarded, she would be able to make tuition as long as she funded her living expenses with a part-time job. After everything, Edward and Bella were thrilled they would not be separated after all.

After the joy subsided, both still worried the other would meet someone once they got to U-Dub. There would be thousands of new faces that hadn't known them when they were Smella and Edward, the red-headed dude that read comics. On the other hand, they both secretly hoped this would be the opportunity they needed to start a new chapter on their relationship.

* * *

The old adage that 'the older you got, the faster time went', was certainly true for them. Their senior year was officially over and their high school graduation was starting in minutes. Bella's nerves were completely rattled; she was tired of waiting and worrying. She and Edward had so many moments over the past year that felt _almost_ like something more. She was fed up with her insecurities and waiting for someone else to make her dreams reality. The senior class student council had organized a graduation party at First Beach after the ceremony tonight. One last hurrah for the class of 2013. Normally, this was exactly the type of thing Bella and Edward avoided like the plague, but the fact that it was a costume party sparked an idea. Bella was determined. The costume she wanted was easily found online and was ready and waiting for her at home. By the end of this night Edward would know. Bella was going to tell him that she was in love with him. She had played it safe her entire life, but the time had come to take a chance. She was simultaneously terrified and excited at the possibility of Edward being hers.

Edward assumed he and Bella would ride to the beach together, so when she told him she would meet him there, he was confused and honestly, a little pissed. It was her idea to go to this stupid thing in the first place. He didn't understand why she seemed to be brushing him off. He was already a ball of nerves. Maybe it would be best to drive out alone, listen to some calming music and clear his head. He had decided to man up; he wasn't risking losing Bella to some other guy. Tonight he would tell her. He had to. His feelings for her were overwhelming him, and he had to let her know.

Bella was about to hyperventilate. Thankfully she beat most of the other kids to the beach, and secured a good spot to sit and try to calm her frantic heartbeat. This was it. It was go time. While she sat on an oversized rock waiting for Edward, Mike Newton approached her. Would this jackass never give up? Bella didn't think he was really even interested in her, he just couldn't accept the fact that _she_ wasn't interested in _him_. He wasn't a bad looking guy, but his douchebaggery knew no bounds. Thankfully somebody showed up with the keg and diverted his attention. Ugh, case and point.

Edward arrived at First Beach, just as most of his class was showing up. He saw Bella's truck down the beach, so he parked further out by her. He was looking around for Bella as he approached the group, when something shiny caught his attention. Edward stopped dead in his tracks, and his hand immediately went to his heart at the sight of _his_ Bella. He was standing there, completely frozen, when Bella noticed him. The look on his face told her everything she needed to know. Her eyes welled with tears as she ran towards him.

Edward finally regained his faculties as Bella was making her way towards him. Holy hell, she was beautiful. Carrie Fisher had nothing on _his_ girl. He caught Bella in his arms and lifted her up so they were face to face. They both spoke at the same time.

"Jesus, you're beautiful. Did you wear this for me?"

"I'm in love with you, Edward. I love you."

They both laughed and cried as Edward walked them further down the beach for privacy. Bella had her arms around his neck, and was clinging to him for dear life.

"I won't drop you, I promise. I have no intentions of letting you go anytime soon."

Bella giggled and loosened her hold slightly. Edward sat them down on a driftwood log and situated Bella on his lap so she was facing him.

"So you're in love with me, huh? That's damn good news."

"It is?"

"Yes, baby, it is. I've been in love with you since I was six years old."

"Well, why didn't you say anything? Wait, you called me 'baby.'"

"I did. Is that ok?"

"It's way better than ok. Did you, I mean, why didn't you say something, Edward?"

"Because I'm a chicken-shit coward. Because I was terrified of losing you. I've never been as brave as you. You have always been the bravest person I know. I know you don't think so, but it's true. I love you so, so much, pretty girl. It's always been you."

Bella nuzzled into Edward's neck breathing in his scent. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was straddling Edward while wearing a gold lamé bikini, as they professed their love for each other. This made her giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Edward, I'm nearly naked and I'm freezing. Can we please go somewhere else?"

"Hmm, you are nearly naked," Edward joked as he leaned back to take a look at her scantily clad upper body.

Bella playfully swatted him.

"Easy, tiger. You haven't even kissed me yet."

Edward tenderly took her face in his hands as he nervously licked his lips. They leaned into each other and their lips touched. They kissed slowly and softly. Bella's body shivered which prompted Edward to pull away.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Because you're freezing. I have a sweater in the car and would like to continue this somewhere more private."

"Good idea. Lead the way."

Neither of them paid any attention to the stares and whispers as they left the beach hand in hand.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

Edward was sleeping peacefully, and having what he thought was a hell of a good dream. When he realized he wasn't dreaming, and it was his wife's mouth around his cock, he became fully awake.

"Hmmm, morning, baby. Just so you know I'm open to waking up just like this every day."

Bella hummed her assent, as she took him deeper into her mouth. After ten years together, she knew just the way he liked it.

"Christ, Bella, your mouth is amazing. Come here, I don't wanna come yet."

Bella crawled up his body and out from under the sheet. Her hair was wild and her cheeks were flushed. She was still the most beautiful thing in the world to him. She kissed her way up his stomach and chest, before finally resting her forehead against his.

"Happy anniversary, handsome."

"Happy anniversary, my pretty girl. Now kiss me."

As their mouths joined together, and Bella lowered herself onto Edward's cock, they both moaned in pleasure. She would never get enough of him - of this. She couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she hadn't met him - if he hadn't spoken up for her nearly twenty years ago. If she hadn't been brave enough to dress like Princess Leia for him.

They were both blessed and fortunate enough to fall in love with their best friend.

* * *

**Hosts' note: Please support this author with a review! Remember not to hint at the author's identity, should you happen to know it, as this will lead to disqualification.**

**Thank you for reading! Voting for the contest opens on November 30th.**


End file.
